We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!/Transcript
This is a transcript of We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Ash Ketchum: What a beautiful day. Emerl: Yeah I'll say! Lazlo: Good morning Alola, there's nothing but a nice sunny day. Ash Ketchum: Come on guys let's go to Pokemon school. All Heroes: Yeah! Pikachu: Pika! (Then suddenly he saw something) Pi? Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? Pikachu: (He pointed at the gigantic dragon) Pikachu! (Ash saw a Bewilderbeast who fast a sleep as he surprisingly gasped, so does Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends they know and Emerl and his friends what they didn't know.) Manny: I feel so small. Eddie: How do you know how I feel? Emerl: Ash you know this dragon? Ash Ketchum: Yep, that's a Bewilderbeast. All Heroes: Bewilderbeast?! Pooh Bear: Yes he's an Alpha dragon. Jaden Yuki: That's pretty cool. Takuya Kanbara: Yeah I'll say. (Bewilderbeast is awake and he saw our heroes and then he look at them close.) Ducky: He's looking at us. (Emerl and his friends are nervous,but Ash is pet him.) Ash Ketchum: It's alright we're not gonna hurt you. You're safe with us. (Bewilderbeast is very gentle to Ash and he gave him a gently snow as kiss.) Sakura Avalon: Wow! I think he likes you. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! You can pet him too. He's very gentle. Emerl: Okay I'll try. (Emerl is petting Bewilderbeast,then Sakura,and then everyone petted.) Goku: You're right, Ash. He really is very gentle. Lilo: So Ash what you gonna name the Bewilderbeast? Ash Ketchum: Let's see! (He's think and then he got one) I got it. I'm gonna name you Icetusker. Emerl: Icetusker I like the sound of that. Goku: Me too. Ash Ketchum: What do think you like it? (Icetusker's growling saying, "I like it".) Chomper: He saying, "I like it." Ash Ketchum: I knew you like it your new name. Rotom Pokedex: I gonna take pictures of your new dragon Icetusker the Bewilderbeast. (Rotom Pokedex took pictures of Icetusker the Bewilderbeast.) Ash Ketchum (mind): I hope he,his mother,his friends,and their dragons are gonna love this. Tai Kamiya: You said something Ash. Ash Ketchum: Sorry talk to myself. Icetusker I want you to stay right here, we'll be right back after Pokemon school. (Icetusker nods and growling in agreeing) Ash Ketchum: Come on guys let's go to the Pokemon School. All Heroes: Yeah! (Meanwhile we see a shaggy Eevee eating berries) Narrator: Did I know this Eevee? (Flashback starts) (Eevee was walking, then being chased by Houndour - - Narrator: This little guy come from cross the ocean all the way to Alola region. (Shaggy Eevee look curious at Pyukumuku - - - (Flashback ends) (Shaggy Eevee - - - Furfou Trainer: Furfou! - - - - (Shaggy Eevee went off to find Pikachu and the others) (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! (At Lana's house) Harper: Yay! Yay! Sarah: Yay! Yay! Yay! Lana: (sleepy) Alola! Harper: Alola! Alola! Sarah: Alola! Alola! Lana: You see so happy. Harper& Sarah: Happy! Happy! Harper & Sarah: Because! Harper: He's coming home. Sarah: Coming home. Lana: Who's coming home? Harper&Sarah: Daddy! Lana: Oh yeah! (She look at the pictures of herself and her family (Lana smiles) Lana's Mother: He's Lana: Amazing! Lana's Mother: Get this Harper& Sarah: Daddy caught Kyorge Lana's Mother: (giggle) No just kidding! Harper&Sarah: Not funny! Lana's Mother: Tonight we have a feast Harper&Sarah: Is that kidding too? Lana's Mother: This time it's the truth Harper: Sarah: Lana: I'll go get some Harper & Sarah: Thank you Lana. - (Popplio glad too) (Cut to see our heroes at the Pokemon School) Ash Ketchum: You won't believe what we saw today. Mallow: What is it? Sakura Avalon: We saw a gigantic dragon. Kiawe: What?! Did you said you saw a gigantic dragon? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Rotom show them the pictures you took. Rotom Pokedex: You got it Ash. (They see pictures of Bewilderbeast much to Ash's friends' surprised) Sophocles: Wow he's huge! Lillie: Amazing! Mallow: Incredible! Philmac: Wow! Bloom: Where did you get the Bewilderbeast? King Kai: The Bewilderbeast came last night well you and your friends visited to Alfea and well Ash,Emerl and their friends were fast asleep. He and two hundred dragons are with him and fifty dragons are with a huge winged desert dragon to find a place to sleep and build a nest. Ash Ketchum: Wow so that explain why he and a sandstorm maker find a place to stay,to sleep, and build a nest it's near by Professor Kukui's house. King Kai: Yes,lucky you already met Bewilderbeast and name it Icetusker that's a good name and he really likes you a lot,so he decided to stay and come home to Pallet Town in Kanto with you and so does your two hundred dragons. All Heroes: (Happy) SpongeBob SquarePants: Alright Ash your Icetusker wants to stay and come home with you and Pikachu in Pallet Town from Kanto along with your two hundred dragons. SpongeBob&Patrick: Hooray! Philmac: I would love to see that. Emerl: Me too. Professor Kukui: Alola class! All Heroes: Alola! Ash Ketchum: Professor my friends and I saw a gigantic dragon near our house. Rotom Pokedex: Take a look Professor. (Professor Kukui look at the picture of Bewilderbeast much as surprised to Professor Kukui as well) Professor Kukui:(Surprise) Whoa! How did that happen? Goku: Well the Bewilderbeast and two hundred dragons find a place to sleep, while sandstorm maker and her fifty dragons find a place to built a nest. Emerl: Apparently Bewilderbeast really likes Ash. So Bewilderbeast and two hundred dragons are decided to stay and come home with Ash and Pikachu in Pallet Town from Kanto region when our Alola journey is over. Ash Ketchum: And I named him Icetusker. Professor Kukui: I see. I'm sure you take good care of your Icetusker and two hundred dragons Ash. Alright, I have the annoucement for all of you one of Ash's friends is coming here in Alola region. Mallow: Really? Kiawe: Who could that be? Professor Kukui: You'll see he, his friends, and his family are decided to stay with Ash,Emerl,his friends, and me. Lillie: That's great news Professor. Sophocles: I'm really impressive Ash. Littlefoot: Now Ash got a Bewilderbeast and two hundred dragons Professor Oak will be big surprise to see that. Petrie: Not only that all of Ash's Pokemon will be very happy as well. Tai Kamiya: But the question is who's gotta train to all the dragons? Ash Ketchum: I know my best friend he can train all the dragons. Goku: Who's your best friend? Ash Ketchum: He's a dragon master. Philmac: Hmm? Emerl: Dragon master? Krillin: Is he friendly? (Spike nods) Ducky: Oh yes he is very friendly. (Dragon Master song starts) Ketchum He's protector all the dragons and defender of Berk. Petrie He also Chief of all the Berk and the best dragon rider Cera He defend all the dragons from evil dragon hunters and everybody called him. Ash&Cera The Dragon Master! Heroes Dragon Master! Sandy He used his fiery sword called Inferno Heroes Dragon Master! Ducky He's brave, smart, and strong Heroes Dragon Master! Beetles He's sounds like he is mighty Cera You don't wanna mess with him for sure. Littlefoot The Dragon Master! Heroes Dragon Master! (the song ends) Sid: Wow! I can't wait to meet him. Ellie: Me too. Finn the Human: I can't wait to see the dragon master. Jake the Dog: Yeah! Freakazoid: I wonder what's his name could be? Pooh Bear: You'll see he'll introduce to his best friend after Pokemon School. Syrus Truesdale: I'm so excited to meet your best friend Ash. Jaden Yuki: Me too. Emerl: Me three. (Cut to see Shaggy Eevee went to the shopping mall - - (At the shopping mall - - Persian Trainer: (Alolan Persian saw Shaggy Eevee - (We see Lana and Popplio Lana: - Lana: (Popplio saw Eevee been chased by Alolan Persian Lana: (She know Lana: (She look Lana (She look Lana: Oh Popplio (Cut to see our heroes are eating fruits) Rotom Pokedex: You Old Lady: Ash Ketchum: Goku: Agumon: Jaden Yuki: This is sweet! Shaggy Rogers: You said it pal Scooby Doo: Yeah! (giggle) (Pikachu saw Lana Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? (Pikachu point to Lana Ash Ketchum: Lana! Lana: Hi Ash! Guys! Optimus Primal: Is something wrong Lana? Ash Ketchum: Lana: (Meanwhile Alolan Persian looking for Eevee - Persian Trainer: Pershie? - (Cut to see our heroes tells Mallow what happened to Popplio) Mallow: (Lana nodded) - Sophocles: (shocked) - (We see Lillie and Snowy Lillie: - - - (Pikachu saw Kiawe Ash Ketchum: Kiawe! - Kiawe: Got it - - - - (Rowlet awakes up Ash Ketchum: Hey Rowlet! (Pikachu explain to Rowlet to find Popplio for Lana Ash Ketchum: Airazor: I'll follow Rowlet too. Beast mode! (She transform into beast mode) Biyomon: I'll go with Airazor Hawkmon: So do I. - - - - - - - Fred Jones: - - - - - - - - - - (Cut to see Popplio and Eevee made it out the shore) - - - - Tupp: Hey what's up with you three? Zipp: Rapp: (happy) Cutie - - - Rapp: Zipp: Tupp: (In his fantasy) Girls: Tupp: - Tupp: (giggle) - - - (Meanwhile Airazor along with Rowlet,Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Falcomon in the air searching for Popplio.) Airazor: We found Popplio and guess who's found someone else. Biyomon: Uh-oh! It's Team Skulls and their Pokemon. Hawkmon: Falcomon: - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Salandit! (Back to the show) (Tupp and Rapp still - - (Popplio use Bubblebeam to stop - - - Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Quick Attack! (Pikachu use Quick Attack and hit Tupp and Rapp so hard and let go Shaggy Eevee.) (Our heroes appear) Lana: Popplio you alright. - (Shaggy Eevee Sophocles: Mallow: - Lana: - - - Ash Ketchum: Not you guys again! Tupp: Rapp: Tupp: Zipp: Uh guy? (They continue to argue each other) (Our heroes gets annoyed) Philmac: Who are these punks? Emerl: Careful Philmac those are Team Skull. Philmac: Team Skull? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Philmac: Pfft.... (Laughs) Oh they look a gang of weirdos, pal! (Laughs) Mark EVO: We weren't laughing at them Philmac cause they're very dangerous. Tupp: Hey! You dare to laugh at us, robot?! Zipp: You will pay dearly for this. Rapp: That's right no one mess with Team Skulls not even you. Philmac: Oh really? You and what army? Rapp: This army! (The villians appear) Philmac: Darn, can't believe I said that cliche...! Ichy: Surprise! Ash Ketchum: Ichy! Tai Kamiya: Not those guys again! Ichy: We're back for another rematch. Right, Dil? (Dil shows up) (Littlefoot and his friends screamed) Sora Takenouchi: Not that giant crocodile again! Meilin Rae: Hey! Over here you ugly giant crocodile! (Shows Dil her missing teeth on her necklace) Looking for something. (Dil growls at Meilin) Buck: Why don't you come and get it. Lana: You leave Eevee alone! Mallow: You better leave Eevee alone or else. Manny: You heard her Team Skulls leave him alone. Tupp: I don't think big mammoth. (Team Skull's Pokemon are prepare for battle) Bloom: Get ready guys things are gotta get messy. (All heroes agree) Nigel Uno: Kids Next Door battle station! Dan and his friends: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Dan Kuso: Go Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid! Drago: (Roar) Julie Makimoto: Go Subterra Hammer Gorem! Mira Clay: Go Subterra Magma Wilda! Gus Grav: Go Subterra Rex Vulcan! Jake Vallory: Go Subterra Coredem! Paige: Go Subterra Boulderon! Runo Misaki: Go Haos Blade Tigerra! Baron Leltoy: Go Haos Saint Nemus! Fabia Sheen: Rise Haos Aranaut! Aranaut: The Castle Knights will defend our friends and stop the villians once and for all. Rafe: Go Haos Wolfurio! Alice Gehabich: Go Darkus Alpha Hydranoid! Ace Grit: Go Darkus Knight Percival! Ren Crawler: Go Darkus Linehalt! Spectra Phantom: Go Darkus Infinity Helios! Marucho Marukura: Go Aquos Preyas, Angeleo, Minx Elfin, Akwimos, and Trister! Shun Kazami: Go Ventus Storm Skyress, Master Ingram, Hawktor, and Taylean! Takato Matsuki: I've got to stop them. Biomerge...! Ozzy: Not this time, kid! (Ozzy and Strut grabs Takato holding him hostage and then the men with sunglasses brings out ropes to tied up both Takato and Guilmon) Guilmon: Takato! Ash Ketchum: Let them go you Eggnappers. Ozzy: Never! Bloom: You ask for it. Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Harmonix! (Bloom,Flora,Stella,Aisha,Musa,and Tecna transform into Harmonix form.) Ryo Sanada: Armor of the Wildfire! Daogi! Kento Rei Fang: Hardrock! Cye Mori: Torrent! Rowen Hashiba: Strata! Sage Date: Halo! (Ryo and his friends armor up.) Tai Kamiya: Alright gang it's time to digivolve! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon.) (Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon.) (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon.) (Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon.) (Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon) (Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.) (Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon.) (Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.) (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon.) (Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon) (Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon) (Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon) (Patamon (Season 2) digivolve to Angemon (Season 2) (ExVeemon Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon) (Aquilamon Gatomon (Season 2) DNA digivolve to Silphymon) (Ankylomon Angemon (Season 2) DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon) Henry & Rika: Digi-Modifty! Matrix Digivolution Activate! (Terriermon Matrix digivolve to Rapidmon) (Renamon Matrix digivolve to Taomon) Takuya & Koji: Execute! Fusion Evolution! (Takuya Fusion evolve to Aldamon) (Koji Fusion evolve to Beowolfmon) Zoe, J.P., Tommy & Koichi: Execute! Spirit evolution! (Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon) (Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon) (Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon) (J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon) Marcus Damon: Take that Eggnapper! (he punch Ozzy) It's fighting time! Marcus,Thomas,Yoshi& Keenan: DNA! Full Charge! (Agumon (Data Squad) warp digivolve to RizeGreymon) (Gaomon warp digivolve to MachGaogamon) (Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon) (Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon. Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon) Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Oh yeah! Mikey Kudo: Ballitasmon! Ballitasmon: Booyah baby! Mikey Kudo: Dorulumon! Dorulumon: (growls) Mikey Kudo: Starmon! Pickmonz! Nene A : Sparrowmon! Sparrowmon: Ready! Mikey Kudo: Digi-fuse! Shoutmon & his friends: Digi-Fuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher A : Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digi-Fuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Ben Tennyson: Going Hero! (He press the Omnitrix and started to transform) (He transformed into Cannonbolt) Ben Tennyson (Alien Force): It's hero time! (He press the Omnitrix and started to transform) (He transformed into Spidermonkey) Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! Sakura Avalon: Go Delphox! Li Showron: Go Sceptile! Madison Taylor: Empoleon you too! Meilin Rae: Get them Gumshoo! Eli Moon: Go Alakazam! (They popout their Pokeballs) Serena Tsuk : Moon Cosmic Power! (She transform into Sailor Moon) Meilin Rae: Gumshoo use Crunch on that Bell-dragger! (Gumshoo uses Crunch attack biting Dil's tail) Dil: Ouch! Eli Moon: Alakazam use Psychic on Salandit! (Alakazam uses Psychic and hit Salandit) Sakura Avalon: Use Flamethrower on Rinkus and Sierra! (Delphox uses Flamethrower and hit Rinkus and Sierra) (Screech and Thud are chasing Ash and Lana) Kazemon: Take this! Hurricane Wave! Bloom: Fire Blade! (They fire their attack and hit Screech and Thud) Ash Ketchum: Thanks Bloom and Kazemon. Bloom: Anytime Ash! (Spidermonkey uses spider webs on Screech and Thud) Spidermonkey: That'll slow the fast-biters down. (monkey noise) Takato Matsuki: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Hang on Takato we're coming. (But Red Claw blocked him) Ash Ketchum: (Growl) Red Claw! Littlefoot: Ash! Rattrap: Oh no! Petrie: Me no look! Tai Kamiya: Ash! (Red Claw started to attack on Ash and Pikachu, but then suddenly Pikachu heard something is coming this way really fast.) Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah here they come. Guys get down! (Everyone duck and cover as the black dragon appears firing his plasma blast on the ground creating a smoke of sand blinding everyone as the silhouetted dragon attacks Red Claw) Tupp: What is that? I can't see! (Red Claw steps out of the sand revealing to be a Night Fury attacking him) Kari Kamiya: Black dragon saved Ash. (All heroes amazed) Ash Ketchum: (Gasp in surprise) It's him! ???: That's right. (A person appears standing behind Ash) ???: Remember me, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Hiccup? (He removed his helmet and revealed himself) Ash Ketchum: (happy) Hiccup you're back! Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Hiccup: That's right. (Toothless happy to see Ash and Pikachu again.) Ash Ketchum: Toothless! Pikachu: Pika! Rapp: Hey who is this? Ash Ketchum: My best friend and my brother Hiccup. King Kai: Whoa! His best friend/brother is here and so does the others. Team Skull and the villians are gotta be in big trouble when they see this. (He giggle) Ash Ketchum: You better let my friends go right now or my best friend/brother will make you. Tupp: Never kid! (Then Hookfang arrives roaring at the villains) Ozzy & Strut: (screamed) Snotlout: Yeah you better run cause you messing my friend you mess with us. Ash Ketchum: Snotlout and Hookfang! (A green smoke appears out of nowhere blinding the villains) Leonard the King Pig: What's that smell? Ruffnut: That was you porkbelly. Tuffnut: Cause you gotta get roasting. Lighted up Belch! (Belch lights up fire creating explosion frying Team Skull and the villians) Rapp: That really burns. Ash Ketchum: Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Barf and Belch! (Then Stormfly appear in front of Screech and Thud as she smack them with her tail) Astrid: Miss me, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Astrid! Stormfly! SpongeBob SquarePants: Alright! They're here just in time. Ash Ketchum: Astrid help my friends out of the rope. Astrid: You got it Ash. (Astrid brings out axe to cut the rope lose freeing Takato and Guilmon) Takato & Guilmon: Thank you. Astrid: Anytime, kid and your... whatever he is. Rapp: Stop them! (Meatlug appear in front of Team Skull) Fishlegs: Fire! (Meatlug fires her breath on Team Skull and their Pokemon) Ash Ketchum: Fishlegs and Meatlug! Dick Dastardly: That's it you're gotta pay. (Grump appear heading towards Team Skull) Gobber: Heads up! (Grump use his tail and hit Team Skull as Gobber laugh) Ash Ketchum: Gobber and Grump! Roxy: Ash's friends is here and I'll help too. Magic Winx Believix! (Roxy transform into Believix form.) Takato Matsuki: Ready Guilmon? Guilmon: Ready! Takato Matsuki: Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate! (Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Tupp: Come on! Don't you matrix digivolve your Digimon without telling us! That's cheating! (Skullcrusher appear in front of Tupp as he growling at him.) Tupp: (Nervous laugh) Nice dragon! (Eret appear) Eret: He really doesn't like you that much. Hello Ash good to see you again. Ash Ketchum: Eret and Skullcrusher! Littlefoot: Come on guys let's help them too. All Heroes: Yeah! Cheetor: Let's go! Clover: Flareon come on out! Alex: You too Loudred! Sam: Noibat come forth! Britney: Go Glaceon! (They popout their Pokeballs) Garnet: Alright let's stop Team Skulls. (Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fusion dance into Alexandrite) Optimus Primal: Maximals Maximizes! (They transformed into Robot forms) Britney: Glaceon use Ice Shard on Zubat! (Glaceon fire her attack and hit Zubat.) Clover: Flareon use Flamethrower! (Flareon fire her attack and hit Garbodor.) Alex: Loudred use Crunch! (Loudred use Crunch and hit Salandit) Tupp: (Growling in anger) Don't just stand there! Go take down their dragons now! Dr. Phillium Benedict's Men #1: But Tupp... their dragons will tear us apart. Tupp: Fine! I'll take down them and their dragons on my own! (Before Tupp can do anything to fight the Viking's dragons. Light Fury came out of nowhere tackling him and then whips Dr. Phillium's men with her tail and then fires her firepower on the villains blasting them away) Ash Ketchum: Alright great job Light Fury! Dil: I'll take care of them! (As Dil charges to attack Littlefoot and his gang. Cloudjumper jumps out of nowhere blocking her from attacking them) Dil: Huh? Who's there? (Cloudjumper roar at Dil and started to attack) Dil: (Nervous laugh) Ichy! (As she run away) Ash Ketchum: Cloudjumper! Ducky: Hooray you scared Bell-dragger away. Yep,yep,yep you did! Ichy: You're next you little brat. (evil laugh) (He's gonna snatch Ducky, but Ash defend her.) Ash Ketchum: I don't think so Ichy, there's my friend and off course my other mom of mine will finish you off right here. Is it that right Valka? (Then Valka appear behind Ash) Valka: Mind if I? Ash Ketchum: You bet mom. Ichy: No! (Valka smack Ichy with her staff) Stitch: Bye bye bad birdy! (laugh) Loweemon: Come on guys let's help them out. Kazemon, Loweemon, Beetlemon & Kumamon: Slide Evolution! (Kazemon Slide evolve to Zephyrmon. Loweemon Slide evolve to JagerLoweemon. Beetlemon Slide evolve to MetalKabuterimon. Kumamon Slide evolve to Korikakumon.) Nigel Uno: Alright Team Skull time for you and your villians to say good bye. (Toothless and Light Fury are growling at Aya, Kyoko and Yuki making them nervous and scared of them) Rapp: Where are you three going? Get back here now! Aya: You'll stop them. We don't wanna get burned by dragons. Tupp: Well then fine we'll defeat the dragon and their pals by ourselves. Ash Ketchum: I don't think Team Skull. Hiccup: Cause you're outnumbered. Alexandrite: They're right Team Skulls and villians you're outnumbered. (The dragons are here growling at the villains) Zipp: I had to agree them this time bro we need to retreat. Tupp: No way, we are not retreat until we get Eevee. Rapp: That's right cutie Eevee is mine. Tupp: No this is mine. G-merl: Enough! Try to stop this! Illusion Flash! (He flash both Tupp and Rapp and the can't see) Shaggy Rogers: Looks like Team Skulls are blind as the bat. (laugh) Zipp: You think that's funny you're gonna get it. Red Claw get him! (Red Claw is about to attack on Shaggy, but Alexandrite stop him use a flail) Alexandrite: Hey! Don't forget about me! (She pull Red Claw, then she punch him, and then she knock him down by War Hammer. Both Tupp and Rapp snap out of Gmerl's Illusion Flash attack and angry to our heroes.) Tupp: That doesn't it! Get them! Salandit use Flame Burst! Zipp: Garbador use Venoshock! Rapp: Zubat use Supersonic! (Team Skull's Pokemon prepare to attack) Lana: Popplio use Aqua Jet! (Popplio learn to use Surf as a new move instead Aqua Jet) (All heroes gasped) Kero: Popplio learn to use Surf. Rotom Pokedex: You're right Kero Popplio (Shaggy Eevee is hopping on Water Pokemon and ride surf with Popplio) Lana: Eevee what are you doing? (Popplio and Eevee riding on Surf together) Alexis Rhodes: Looks like Eevee is riding on Surf with Popplio as a team. Lana: (amazed) Eevee! (Shaggy Eevee use Double-Edge and hit Team Skulls and their Pokemon.) Chumley Huffingson: Totally licious now that's what I called a Double-Edge attack. Syrus Truesdale: That Eevee is something special no doubt about that. Cannonbolt: Now that's what I called wipe out for the bad guys. Sam: Noibat use Supersonic! (Noibat use Supersonic, the villians cover their ears, and make Team Skull's Pokemon confused.) Alex: Alright Loudred use Power-up Punch! (Loudred use Power-up Punch and hit Garbador really hard and then Garbador been defeated.) Zipp: Oh no Garbador! (Loudred started to shout and then it start to evolve) All Heroes: (gasped) Alex: Loudred? Hiccup: Ash what's happening to Loudred? Ash Ketchum: It looks like Loudred began to evolving. Astrid: Evolving? Musa: Whoa! Tigatron: By the matrix! (Loudred evolves into Exploud) Izzy Izumi: Loudred evolved into powerful Exploud. Jaden Yuki: Sweet! Hound: Now Team Skulls are in big trouble for this one. Sakura Avalon: Rotom analyzes on Exploud. Rotom Pokedex: You got it Sakura. Exploud, the Loud Noise Pokemon. A Normal type and the evolved form of Loudred. When Exploud takes a deep breath through the tubes that cover its body, watch out! It's about to unleash a thunderous bellow that will shake the ground around it. Alex: You look so amazing Exploud and you got much stronger now. (Exploud glad) Eli Moon: You ready Alakazam? (Alakazam nod) Eli Moon: The power of friendship is strong and powerful together as one. (As he touch his Key Stone) Surpass the evolution mega evolve! (Alakazam mega evolves into Mega Alakazam.) Team Skull and the villians: (screamed) Mega Alakazam! Li Showron: Sceptile mega evolve! (As he touch his Key Stone) (Sceptile mega evolves into Mega Sceptile) Ozzy&Strut: Mega Sceptile! (screamed) Ash Ketchum: Alright guys let's finish them off. All Heroes: Yeah! MegaKabuterimon: Horn Burster! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! Zudomon: Vulcan Hammer! WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw! Garudamon: Wing Blade! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! MagnaAngemon: Gate of Destiny! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! Paildramon: Desperado Blaster! Silphymon: Static Force! Shakkoumon: Justice Beam! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! Rapidmon: Rapid Fire! Taomon: Tailsman of Light! Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw! Aldamon: Solar Wind Destoryer! Beowolfmon: Frozen Hunter! Zephyrmon: Hurricane Gale! MetalKabuterimon: Electron Cannon! Korikakumon: Avanlence Axes! JagerLoweemon: Dark Master! RizeGreymon: Trident Revolver! MachGaogamon: Howling Cannon! Lilamon: Lila Shower! Crowmon: Savage Emperor! Shoutmon X5: Earth Shaker! MetalGreymon (Fusion): Giga Destoryer! Dan Kuso: Ability activate! Revolutional! Keith Clay: Ability activate! Ragnarok Buster! Bloom: Fire Blade! Stella: Dazzling Spiral! Flora: Fall Vortex! Musa: Reverberating Notes! Aisha: Power Swirl! Tecna: Storm of Numbers! Ryo Sanada: Flare up Now! Kento Rei Fang: Hardrock Crusher! Li Showron: Element Wind! Sakura Avalon: Water card come to my aid! Use your water to wash away the villians. Water card release and disspell! Madison Taylor: Empoleon use Hydro Pump! Meilin Rae: Gumshoo use Hyper Beam! Eli Moon: Alakazam use Shadow Ball! Clover: Flareon use Fire Blast! Alex: Okay Exploud time to use a new move. Use Boomburst! Sam: Noibat use Air Slash! Britney: Glaceon use Ice Beam! Sakura Avalon: Delphox use Mystical Fire! Li Showron: Sceptile use Energy Ball! (Toothless and the dragons fires their attack.) Sailor Moon: Moon Spiral Heart Attack! Alexandrite: You Team Skulls have lost again big time. (They fire their attacks together and hit Team Skulls' Pokemon and villians and then send them flying into the air) Tupp: We lost to those kids and the dragons. Ozzy: Those kids ruining our plans for the last time. Zipp: Rapp: Farewell cutie Eevee (Kiawe saw Team Skull and the villians flying into the air) (Ding) Kiawe: What's going on? (he turn on heroes and smile) Philmac: (in Shrek's voice) (laugh) And stay out! (They all return to normal) Sid: Score one for the heroes. Ash Ketchum: Thanks for saving us, Hiccup. Hiccup: Your welcome, Ash. (Ash and Hiccup hug) Ash Ketchum: I miss you guys. Hiccup: We miss you too, Ash. (Pikachu is happy to see Toothless and the dragons again) Ducky: I'm so happy to see Ash and Hiccup are reunited. Yep,yep,yep! Kiawe: Ash, you know him, the vikings and the dragons? Ash Ketchum: Yep! Everybody meet my best friend and my brother Hiccup. Emerl: Hi Hiccup, I'm Emerl. Nice to meet you. (Emerl and Hiccup shake their hands) Hiccup: Nice to meet you too. Tai Kamiya: So you're Ash's best friend and brother Pooh, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Skipper, and Alex told you about. My name's Tai this is my sister Kari and this my friends at camp. I want to meet Sora. Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you Hiccup. Tai Kamiya: And self proclaim is Matt. Matt Ishida: No autographs please. Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. Joe Kido: I shake hands. Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa: Wow your got a dragon. Tai Kamiya: Izzy is a computer expert. Izzy Izumi: Did you have interest access? Tai Kamiya: And last but not least this little guy is uh is uh. T.K. Takaishi: T.K. call me T.K. and I'm not small as I look. Davis Motomiya: My name is Davis. Veemon: Hi my name's Veemon. Yolei Inoue: Hello I'm Yolei. Hawkmon: I'm Hawkmon nice to meet you. Cody Isha: Hi my name's Cody. Armadillomon: Hi I'm Armadillomon. Ken Ichijouji: My name is Ken and this is my partner Wormmon. Wormmon: Hello there. Agumon: I'm Agumon Tai's partner. Gabumon: I'm Gabumon Matt's partner. Biyomon: My name's Biyomon I'm with Sora. Tentomon: I'm Tentomon I belong with Izzy. Gomamon: I'm Gomamon Joe's buddy. Palmon: Name's Palmon I'm with Mimi. Patamon: I'm Patamon T.K.'s buddy. Gatomon: And I'm Gatomon Kari's partner. Takato Matsuki: My name is Takato this is cousin Kai and my partner Guilmon. Henry Wong: I'm Henry,this is my sister Suize, her partner Lopmon, and my partner Terriermon. Rika Nonaka: I'm Rika and this is my partner Renamon. Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya hi there. Marcus Damon: My name is Marcus and this is my partner Agumon. Mikey Kudo: I'm Mikey and this is my friend Shoutmon. Taigu : I'm Taigu and this is my partner Gumdramon. Kiawe: I'm Kiawe. Mallow: My name is Mallow. Lana: My name's Lana nice to meet you Hiccup. Sophocles: I'm Sophocles. Lillie: And my name's Lillie. Goku: So your best friend and your brother is a Dragon Master? Ash Ketchum: Yep! Hiccup: That's right who ever you are? Goku: My name's Goku. Sakura Avalon: (She see a peg leg) Hiccup what happened to your leg? Pooh Bear: He lost his leg. Sakura Avalon: Really? Hiccup: Yeah. Li Showron: When did that happened? Ash Ketchum: During the battle against the Red Death. When she exploded he lost his leg during the explosion. Madison Taylor: Oh dear! Lillie: I felt sorry for you Hiccup. Ash Ketchum: So in the end Gobber build him a peg leg and Hiccup and I became best friend and my very first brother. Double D: What an amazing story Ash. Yugi Moto: Yeah I agree. (He saw the dragons are bow down to Ash) Hiccup, why the dragons are bowing down to Ash? Hiccup: It's because both Ash and Toothless became new alpha dragons. Emerl: Really? Takato Matsuki: Ash is that true? Ash Ketchum: Yep! All Heroes: (gasped) Pearl:(shocked) Oh whaaaaaat? Amethyst: Whaaaaaaaaaaat? You and Toothless defeat the bad Bewilderbeast and becoming two new alpha dragons. Ash Ketchum: That's right! And not just becoming a new Alpha dragon, but me and Hiccup became new chiefs of Berk too. Kiawe: (shocked) What?! Sophocles: (shocked) No way! Mallow: Unbelievable! Lana: Wow! Lillie: Oh my goodness. Goku: I know your best friend/brother is the Dragon master,but you and Toothless are the new alpha dragons and you and Hiccup became new chief of Berk. Wow! I'm really impressed. Kero: Wow Ash! You really are very special boy. Valka: Oh yes he is a special boy. Manny: Our friend becoming a new alpha dragon and new chief of Berk. I did not see that coming. Dan Kuso: That's totally amazing Ash. Drago: Yeah,I'll say. Crash: Cause you're Super Ash. Eddie: Ultra Ash! Diego: Diesel Ash! Ash Ketchum: (nervously laugh) Thanks guys. Sakura Avalon: You are amazing Ash. (Toothless nuzzles Ash) Ash Ketchum: (laugh) I'm glad to so you too Toothless. Hiccup: He really miss you and Pikachu so much. (Then the Light Fury nuzzles Ash too.) Ash Ketchum: Hey Light Fury good to see you too. - - - (Philmac, Mark and N.A.N.O. starts whispers to each other) Mark EVO: (Whispers) Umm.... Are we missing something? N.A.N.O.: (Whispers) Yeah, I've never seen them before. Philmac: (Whispers) Me neither, but I these must be the dragon riders Ash was talking about. Mark EVO: (Whispers) Yeah that must be them. N.A.N.O.: (Whispers) I agree. Gmerl: What are you three whispering about? (Philmac, Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. got spooked.) Emerl: Philmac, Mark, N.A.N.O. what's wrong you three? Mark EVO: We're just curious, that's all. N.A.N.O.: Yeah. Philmac: ... (nod) Gmerl: Come meet Ash's best friend/brother of his. Mark EVO, Philmac & N.A.N.O.: Okay...? (As they walk towards Hiccup and the others) Mark EVO: Uh... Hello. Philmac: ... Hi. Hiccup: Oh why hello there. Astrid: Who are you three? Emerl: Hiccup and the others meet our team/family. Mark EVO: I'm Mark EVO and this is my best friend, N.A.N.O. N.A.N.O.: Hi there. Hiccup: Nice to meet you too. Mark EVO: And meet my great friend of mine. Philmac: ... Emerl: Hiccup, vikings, dragons I want you to meet our new friend and our family. Philmac: Philmac. Hiccup: Nice to meet you Philmac. (The Crimson Goregutter is sniffing at Philmac) Ash Ketchum: You can pet the Crimson Goregutter Philmac. Philmac: Umm.... Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Philmac he's not gonna hurt you. Philmac: Okay I'll try. (He slowly petted Crimson Goregutter and he really like him.) Philmac: (Giggles) Syrus Truesdale: Whoa! Philmac he really likes you. Ben Tennyson: Ash, how did you do that? Ash Ketchum: Hiccup and I trained dragons many times. - - (Eevee playing Popplio Kiawe: Mallow: Lillie: - - - - - Kiawe: Mallow: Ash Ketchum: Hiccup: (She walk towards Shaggy Eevee Lana: - - - - - - - - Lana: I name you Sandy - - Lana: Go Dive Ball! (Eevee capture inside the Dive Ball as it shake three times and then capture complete) Lana: I just caught Sandy! Patrick Star: Congratulations Lana! Sakura Avalon: Hey Ash,you should tell Hiccup and the others we have dragons on Professor Kukui's House. Ash Ketchum: Good idea Sakura! Emerl: Go for it Ash you are Alpha dragon and chief of Berk. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Emerl. Hey Hiccup,will you,our mother,our friends,and our dragons come with us to Professor Kukui's house? Cause we got a special surprise for you. Hiccup: Sure lead us to it. (Ash and Hiccup hop on Toothless) Ash Ketchum: Come on guys let's go to Professor Kukui's house. All Heroes: Alright! (Our heroes hop on dragons) Ash Ketchum: We'll see you tomorrow at the Pokemon School. (to Toothless) Let's go Toothless! (Toothless nod and start to fly the other dragons follow him.) Kiawe: See you later Ash! Mallow: See you tomorrow. Lillie: I'm so happy to meet his best friends and his brother. (Cut to see Lana's house) Harper&Sarah: ( Lana's Dad: I'm home! - - (Sandy tackle on Lana's Dad Lana: Lana's Dad: (Flashback starts) - (He saw Sandy riding on Mantine (Flashback ends) - Lana's Dad: - - - (Lana - Lana: (Sandy really likes his new haircut (Cut to see our heroes are landed at Professor Kukui's house) Ash Ketchum: Hey Icetusker we're home. (Icetusker see Ash and his friends are back and they got new company) Ash Ketchum: Icetusker meet my best friend/brother Hiccup. (Icetusker growls to Hiccup, his friends,his family, and their dragons saying greetings) Hiccup: Ash is that the Bewilderbeast? Ash Ketchum: Yep, it is and I name him Icetusker. Astrid: Where did you get your dragon Ash? Emerl: He,has two hundred dragons, a giant winged-desert dragon along with fifty dragons came last night. Sakura Avalon: Icetusker really likes Ash so he and two hundred dragons decided to stay and come home with Ash and Pikachu in Pallet Town from Kanto. Hiccup: Wow! That's amazing Ash Valka: Ash Ketchum: - - - - (The dragons are with huge winged desert dragon sniffing and looking at Bloom) Hiccup: So Ash who's your friend? Ash Ketchum: That's Bloom she's a Fairy of the Dragon Flame. Tuffnut: Your friend is a Fairy of the Dragon Flame? Ash Ketchum: Yeah and she's also princess of Domino. Tecna: Her home planet was attacked by Valtor and the three Anciento witches. (Hiccup,his friends,and his mother are shocked) Ash Ketchum: They're just like Dragon hunters for hurting dragons. Aisha: Ash they're not... Valka: Believe him we try as well, but they won't change who they are Aisha. Emerl: So what are those Dragon hunters? Ash Ketchum: They're like vikings but they like to kill the dragons. Littlefoot: They'll take the dragons to the Warlords and cage them. Mr. Krabs: Aye, they're the most fearsome vikings of all. Goku: That's awful! Ducky: They're not friendly at all. No, no, no! Littlefoot: But then we save all the dragons and that's what we called the Dragon riders. Emerl: Wow! That's amazing you guys you saved all the dragons from the Dragon Hunters and the Warlords. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Emerl. (Icetusker growl to telling Ash there's another dragon on side on the beach.) Ash Ketchum: Really? Hiccup: What he said? Ash Ketchum: He wants us to show there's another dragon on the beach come on. (As they walk to the beach) Emerl: So Ash, how did Bloom survived? Ash Ketchum: Her adopted parents raised her on Earth when she was little they thought she's a normal girl. (They saw a huge winged-desert dragon is here, revealed, and she's a sleep. Icetusker growl to explain to Ash,Hiccup,Emerl, and their friends) Ash Ketchum: I get it. He saying it's the home of the great Sandcrawler the Princess species. Only the few that still exist. (The dragons of Sandcrawlers' side are bow down to her.) Sakura Avalon: Ash I thought you,Toothless, and Icetusker are the Alpha dragons? Ash Ketchum: We still are Alpha dragons Sakura. My other mom told me all different kinds of dragons,first highest is the King of all the dragons which is me, Toothless the Night Fury, and Bewilderbeast, the second highest is the Queen of all the dragons is Red Death and Light Fury, and third highest is the Sandcrawler and she is the Princess of all the dragons. With her powerful sandstorm using her wings to build her nest to safe haven the dragons everywhere in the Alola region. Aleu: Was that the sandstorm maker she did that to Team Skulls and the villians? Cera: Guess so. Double D: Ash how does she do that? Ash Ketchum: She's protect them much like we protect our friends and family including our selves. She also protect Pokemon and she under care the Alola region. As it's command. Emerl: Yeah, your right Ash she's just like us. Philmac: Yeah that makes sense. Balto: So Ash,can you,Toothless,Icetusker,and Sandcrawler control all the dragons? (Baby dragons came to play with Sakura) Ash Ketchum: Yeah,expect babies off course. (Sakura is getting nervous until Cloudjumper defend her and scared them off. Landed on Sandcrawler.) Sakura Avalon: Thanks Cloudjumper. Valka: Who listen to no one. (giggle) (As the Sandcrawler is wake up, blew the babies off gently and she saw our heroes. All heroes are amazed and happy and Bloom bow down to Sandcrawler.) Emerl: Wow! Meilin Rae: She's beautiful! Ben Tennyson: Oh man! How cool is that. Cheetor: What's new pussycat! Tai Kamiya: Whoa! Tigartron: Great stars of nebula! Li Showron: Whoa! (Sakura pet her on cheeks gentle.) Sakura Avalon: Don't worry Sandcrawler we'll protect you and you'll be safe with us we promise. (The Sandcrawler likes Sakura and then she lick her as her kiss.) Valka:(laugh) She likes you. Madison Taylor: Wow! Hiccup: You like dragons right Sakura? Sakura Avalon: Yeah! Ash Ketchum: Now that's I like to hear,now let's go inside and have dinner,tomorrow you,Li,Madison,Meilin,and Eli will pick the dragons and then Hiccup,my other mom, and I will train you. Goku: Yeah sounds good. (Our heroes walk back to Professor Kukui's house) Ash Ketchum: We're home. Professor Kukui: Hey Ash Professor Burnett: And you're just in time for dinner. Professor Kukui: And welcome Hiccup, the vikings, and dragons to Alola region. - - Ash Ketchum: Alright gang come on out! (They popout his Pokeballs) Ash Ketchum: Rowlet, Lycanroc, and Torracat meet my best friend and my brother Hiccup. Hiccup: Hi (Ash's Pokemon are happy - - - - - Dan Kuso: So Ash,how do you first met Hiccup,his friends,family, and their dragons? Ash Ketchum: It all started we arrived on Berk. (Flashback starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): My friends and I had great adventures had make many friends. (Pikachu heard the boy's screaming) Ash Ketchum (Flashback): What is it Pikachu? Pikachu (Flashback): Pika-Pikachu! (They saw Hiccup as teenage was chased by Monstrous Nightmare) Marty (Flashback): Oh boy that kid is heap of trouble Misty (Flashback): Squidward (Flashback): And get clobbered by a monstrous dragon? No way Mr. Krabs (Flashback): Me two. Cera (Flashback): Me three. Brock (Flashback): Okay suit yourselves. Rabbit (Flashback): Ash Ketchum (V.O.): It's up to me to save him from Monstrous Nightmare. Ash Ketchum: (Flashback) Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fire his attack and shock Monstrous Nightmare) Ash Ketchum (Flashback): Hey you overgrown lizard! (Monstrous Nightmare look on Ash and growling) Why don't you pick on somone your own size. (Hiccup was amazed Ash Ketchum (V.O.): - - - Hiccup (Flashback): Excuse me I didn't mean...(when he saw Ash who save his life he was surprised) Hey your the boy who save my life. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Flashback ends) Sakura Avalon: Wow! Tai Kamiya: Amazing! Double D: What amazing story Ash I'm speechless. You met all new kinds of dragons, you been the Hidden World, and then... Eddy: I thought you were speechless. Professor Kukui: That is amazing story Ash. Izzy Izumi: Prodigest! Thomas H. Norstein: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ed: Let's sing a song. (I feel so Happy song starts) Littlefoot I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like bright circle is shining inside of me When Icetusker and two hundred dragons are stay and come home in Pallet Town from Kanto with you and Pikachu Ketchum And then my best friend/brother Hiccup,his friends,his family,and dragons are back and join our journey and adventures again Chomper And we so glad that you and Hiccup are reunited Littlefoot I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me friends I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me Feel so happy! (the song ends) Sam: Guys look my egg is about to hatched. All Heroes: (gasped) Professor Burnet: I got a blanket. (Everybody watched as the egg is started to hatched into a shiny Axew) Astrid: It hatched into an Axew with a different color! Ash Ketchum: Alright it's a shiny Axew! Zoe Drake: A shiny Axew! How cute is it! Sam: (she pick up shiny Axew) Hi Axew my name is Sam and I want to meet... (Before she finished her sentance a shiny Axew gotta sneeze using Dragon Breath on Sam, then she cough off the smoke,and then everyone laughing at her.) Narrator: It's a happy reunion Ash reunite his best friend and his brother Hiccup along with the vikings and the dragons are now joining our heroes Alola journey. Lana caught Eevee as her new Pokemon and named him Sandy. On top of that Ash got a Bewilderbeast name Icetusker and two hundred dragons are decided to stay and come home with our hero. Our heroes have also met the Sandcrawler known as the Princess to all the dragons and her fifty dragons who decided to stay with our heroes as well. Alex's Loudred evolves into Exploud. And Sam got a shiny Axew as her new Pokemon. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts